


To Those Who Wait

by Real Life Inspires (Teddy_Feathers)



Series: Third Time's a Charm [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Real%20Life%20Inspires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could be a reader insert - I just find it hard to write in second person. This is the story of a stage magician showing that real magic isn't in what you can do, its all in how you do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> "Everything in its perfect time. Everything is unfolding. And I'm enjoying where I am now, in relationship to where I'm going. Content where I am, and eager for more." - Abraham Hicke

Teller - of Pen and Teller - had once said 'Sometimes magic is just someone spending more time on something than anyone else might reasonably expect.' He'd taken this to heart when he was a kid, and now could easily say that he'd spent most of his waking time dedicated to the pursuit of magic. It didn't matter that is was all tricks, slight of hand, and clever illusions. It was still magic even knowing how the trick was done. Magic wasn't about the how or really about the mystery it all. It was all in the timing.

He enjoyed the long hours of meticulous planning, practice and perpetration that went into every act. It lead to a fluid performance that got the perfect reaction every time. Waiting for that one moment when the audience was balanced between thinking they knew the trick, and yet hadn't quite left the edge of anticipation.

Though, he had to admit, there wasn't much call for stage magicians. Hadn't been for ages really now that there was movie magic, special effects and cgi. So he performed at entertainment clubs, and on street corners. Had a weekly live-stream where 'patrons' who'd shot him a couple of bucks could watch him practice a routine until even their frame by frame analysis was fooled by the smoothness of his movements.

This was his passion, his life. He'd make it big through brunt of effort. Through waiting for that perfect moment. One day that moment came.

Monsters.

Monsters were real.

More than that, monsters were _magic._

The real stuff you read about in kids books. They had fire and ice and just by existing in defiance of all current understanding of science and reality, they were the stuff of fantasy.

His fantasy.

This was exactly the type of revitalization his line of work needed. Competition. The fine line between reality and fantasy could be blurred even more. And opportunity he'd seem from the moment they'd made it to the surface. This wasn't about who was better, it was about inspiring _everyone_ to new heights.

But it had to be perfect, had to have the timing right. So he waited. Got ready. Practiced. Studied. Prepared.

Finally came the day he challenged them. The monsters. His video went viral - mostly from people wanting to mock his ballsy call out. Anything they could do with their magic he could do with his. He knew it.

It took a while for anyone to respond. Finally a comedian who played at the same venue as he did once in a while took him up on it. The skeleton thought it'd make for a good show at any rate.

_And it was._

* * *

 

Sans wouldn't shut up. He had a smart remark for everything. So to play up the contrast he panted his face a little thicker to make his expressions stand out. He remained silent. The magician let his magic do the talking.

The show started off heavy. Well. His soul - which was a surprise he'd had to take in stride - was weighted down anyways. Dragging him to his knees. Not the best start. So he waved his hands at the short skeleman, triggering his sudden rise to the rafters.

Working around his surprise impediment he stood and raised an eyebrow as Sans teleported back down. Just **poof** and suddenly back on stage.

The comedian made a crack about him having tricks of his sleeves. Grinning widely in response he rolled them up. _Obviously nothing here folks._  

Walking casually up to Sans he made a big show of checking _his_ sleeves. And when he pulled them away from the bone wrist what should fall out?

A deck of cards.

Two doves.

A long multicolored scarf.

The skeleton tried pulling the last out, but it just kept coming of course. He laughed with exaggerated motions, mocking the him

In retaliation San's called him a bone head. The first thunk came as a surprise.

He yanked off is hat, only to have a mountain of bones start to pour out, leaving him with a mountain wearing his hat.

Well that wouldn't do.

He took off his cape. Shook it in front of the pile, letting the ripples wrap around and conceal it, until with a sharp flick it all had vanished. But his hat was gone too.

The magician made a show of checking his head. Then patting down his pockets. And then with an exaggerated sigh reached into his cloak. Then kept reaching. Then walked in. It fluttered to the ground. The skeleton teleported over to check it, but it was just a normal cape.

He teleported around a bit more. Called out. Said he was getting bonely out here by himself.

Then hat fell from above, landing on the comedian's head. Surprised he took that off. Poking around in it hesitantly, obviously having no idea what was going on. Dropping it in surprise when a rabbit jumped out at him, took off running and in a flash of smoke became a man again.

He made grand motions taking back his hat, brushing it off, before finally placing it back on his head.

The Skeleton's grin widened as he remarked that there was no need to get hopping mad.

In mock anger, the magician pulled out a deck and started swiping cards at him. All of which sailed straight and stuck when they hit, face up.

Sans retaliated with blue attacks, which deflected the cards and passed harmlessly through the performer. _Much_ to his relief.

He ran out of cards, but managed to pull a bouquet of flowers out of no where and toss them at the comedian's feet. He took off his hat with a bow. When the skeleton picked them up there was a very audible click as handcuffs affixed themselves to his wrists.

Trick cuffs, but hard to escape if you didn't know the trick.

All in all a fun night. A one time thing to show off his hard won skills. He got a lot of offers after that. People wanting him in Vegas. People wanting him on TV. People advising him to capitalize on this while it lasted. But he knew better than to jump of this. He was waiting for something bigger. Grander. More meaningful. 

He didn't want the instant gratification of sudden fame. He knew that the magic was in the waiting.

The hype grew as he waited. Practiced. He was always working on something, never letting a trick out of the box until it was perfect. And just when it seemed interest in this nobody magician was going to fade away, he got the call he'd been waiting for.

Mettaton.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably stupid. But it was an idea that I couldn't pass up trying out.


End file.
